


and everything was fine, and everything was good (and everything was pretty okay)

by scarletnxva (supernxva23)



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2021)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Rated T for language, i havent written for a month and forgot how to tag, let him fly, looks like the cw wont be giving me a montage of jon helping jordan test his powers, so i guess i had to do it myself, split powers, written pre ep 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernxva23/pseuds/scarletnxva
Summary: "Something happened to you, definitely something special. And if no one else is gonna help you figure out what that is, I will."--Jon takes it upon himself to help Jordan figure out this whole power thing.
Relationships: Jordan Kent & Jonathan Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	and everything was fine, and everything was good (and everything was pretty okay)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! just stopping by to drop off this fic!
> 
> i've only written for one fandom before, so this was really exciting and different to work on, so keep an eye out, i've got a few ideas rolling around my head. i'm not super set on how i write these two yet, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless! 
> 
> (not beta'd, so mistakes were probably made)  
> title is Pretty O.K. by Slaughter Beach, Dog

Jordan was sleeping peacefully for once, until the feeling of his blanket being ripped away jolts him awake. Jordan shot up, on guard, before spotting his brother with a handful of blanket. “Dude, what the hell?” Jordan shouts.

Jon smiles, practically shaking with excitement. “C’mon man! It’s power testing time!” he explains. Jor flops back into bed before eyeing the window where he sees that the sun is just starting to rise. He turns his attention back to Jon. “How long have you been up?” he asks, knowing his brother always sleeps in on the weekend. 

Jon bounces on his feet as he replies, “Only like two hours. I had to set up the tests for you, so come on let’s move, we’re wasting daylight!!” Jordan huffs and tries to rub the sleep form his eyes. “Okay, okay. Do I at least get to eat before we start?” Jor questions. 

Jon picks up an old backpack of his. “Yeah man, I got everything we need in here! Now get dressed and meet me on the porch, okay?” he says. And Jon is gone before Jordan can even think of a reply. Jor lies in bed for another minute before dragging himself up while wishing he could be sleeping still. 

–

Ten minutes later, Jon waits on the porch constantly checking his phone for the time. His patience flew out the window as soon as his brother agreed to let him help figure out the whole ‘super powers’ thing. Between school and practice, Jon only has the weekends free to help Jor and he’s not going to waste a second of it. Their dad is who knows where, doing his hero thing and mom is at work. So, they can do this without parent interference.

Jon decides to tie his shoelaces before barging back into the house to get Jordan. But as he ties his second lace, the front door creaks open, causing him jump at the noise. Jordan stands there in sweats and a light long sleeve, looking to his brother for whatever he’s got planned. Reaching into his bag, Jon takes out a few cereal bars and a bottle of water, tossing them to Jor. 

“Let’s go.” Jon says, making his way to the barn. Jordan lags behind to finish off the bars in his hand while trying still, to fully wake up. Once both boys are in the barn , Jon gestures to the open hatch in the floor. Jordan looks questioningly at his brother and Jon shakes his head. “It’s a long shot, but your powers got triggered in here, where dad’s spaceship also is. And it reacted to you before, so, maybe it’s got more stuff inside it? It’s worth a shot, right?” Jon asks.

Jordan shrugs and walks to the hatch, maneuvering his way down and stops to look up at Jon. “And I though you were going to make me run laps or something.” he states. Jon bites back a grin, “Oh no man, I’m saving the running tests for later.” he admits. Jordan groans at Jon’s reply, and Jon follows him down into the space.

They spend about ten minutes down there, Jon watching Jordan hover his hand around every inch of the ship. It only makes the humming sound it did before, recognizing Jordan’s alien-ness, but nothing opens or flies out of it. They’re 0 for 1 , but the day is still young and Jon has more planned.

The boys get back up to the main floor and Jordan finishes off his water. Jon slings his bag on his shoulder. “Alright. Strength, speed or laser eyes? What do you wanna test next?” Jon asks. “Anything but running sounds great.” Jordan replies. Jon shrugs, “Strength it is! C’mon bro.” Jon says as he jogs out of the barn. 

Jordan trudges after him following Jon to the side of the barn where the poles that had fallen on them a week before lay. Jon drops his bag and puts his hands in his pockets. “Okay superboy, lift some poles.” Jon tells him. 

Jordan moves to stand in front of the poles for a moment, then grips the end of one between his hands and tries to lift. He can barely lift the end he’s grasping. It’s a struggle and he’s nowhere near lifting it over his head, but he can lift the end up to his neck. The other end stays grounded but the end he holds steady. Shocked, he drops the pole and turns to Jon, excitement running through him.

“Did you see that?! Holy shit!” Jordan exclaims. He looks to Jon, who laughing before striding over to his brother. Jon puts his hands on Jordan’s shoulders and speaks. “That was impressive, considering you’ve never lifted a weight in your life, but, I hate to burst your bubble, bro.” Jon states as he turns to the pole and takes hold of it. Jon lifts it just as high as Jordan had.

Confusion takes over Jordan until Jon looks at him. “Impressive, but not super. You’re still strong though, that’s something.” Jon states, still radiating positivity as he drops the pole. “So half-Kryptonian equals average athlete strength, neat.” Jordan says, deflated from his high from seconds ago.

Jon looks back at Jordan’s tone of voice. “Dude, that’s nothing to be sad about. At least we know you’re mini-strength is on at will! Maybe you can even join a sports team.” Jon explains. Jordan snorts at the thought of playing sports and sees Jon reaching into his bag, pulling out a notebook.

“What’s that for?” Jordan asks. Jon opens it and scribbles something down before closing it. “Keeping track of your results. Don’t worry, it’s all under football terms so in case someone gets their hands on it, they wouldn’t find out you’re E.T. Or whatever.” Jon says. Jordan breathes out some nerves before replying. “Well good, wouldn’t want to get dissected alive by weirdo scientists. Does not sound fun.” 

Jon’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “No, it does not.” he says, shaking the seriousness lingering from their talk away, he tries to bring back the excitement. “Okay strong man, what’s next?” Jon asks. “Lasers? Speed?” Jordan grabs another water. “Are those my only options?” Jordan sighs. 

Tilting his head, Jon hums. “There is another one, but it might be a little scary…” Jon says. “What?” Jordan wonders. “Flight test.” Jon replies, amusement taking over. Jordan hangs his head and then lifts it back up to face Jon. “Screw it, let’s try.” he decides. 

Jon is stunned, not expecting his brother to chose that, but shakes it off and goes along. “Alrighty superboy. To the other side of the barn! Up, up and away, right?” Jon jokes. Groaning at how much of a dork his brother can be, Jordan follows him. Around the other side of the barn are different sized stacks of hay bales along the wall of the barn.

Jordan looks to Jon, eyebrows raised. “So, each stack goes higher, you start at the bottom, jump off, and we’ll see if you don’t hit the ground. Make sense?” Jon questions. “Makes sense? Sure. I could break a bone or two for sense.” Jordan says. Sensing his brother’s hesitation, Jon jumps in. “Nah man, you’ll be fine, just remember to bend your legs when you land. Here, I’ll show you!” 

Jon hops onto the first stack and jumps off, landing easily onto the ground. “See? Simple and the most you’ll get is a bruise or two. You’re going to be fine.” Jon reassures him. “Yeah a bruise from the first few, but you want me to jump off those?” Jordan asks, pointing to the last, highest stack, stunned. “No, man. You go as high as you’re comfortable with, I’m nota maniac.” Jon claims. 

“Can’t wait for my gravestone. ‘Death by hay’.” Jordan jokes. Jon laughs, “ C’mon bro, you can do it. I believe in you!” Jon yells. Jordan scoffs and gets atop the first stack, looking over at the stacks beside him. He’s not looking forward to this test. 

Jordan bounces a bit and takes a deep breath, checking with Jon quickly, he nods and then, Jordan jumps. The ground comes quick, and he lands, just not of his feet. They hit the ground for a moment before losing balance, and Jordan falls right of his ass. He can’t even be mad when he hears Jon start to laugh hysterically because he does, too. He bursts out laughing along with his brother.

The laughter eventually dies down, to which Jon takes advantage of to check in on Jordan. “Hey, you okay, Jor?” he asks. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Jordan answers, still giggling a bit. Jon reaches out a hand to his brother, who takes it and gets hauled back onto his feet. Jon makes sure Jordan is stable before letting go. 

“Well, looks like you inherited dad’s clumsiness along with the alien thing.” Jon jokes. “I guess so, everything's gotta balance out, right?” Jordan guesses, looking back to the hay stacks before climbing the first one again. Jon watches his brother psych himself up, determination on his face that Jordan rarely sees. Jordan jumps once again, and lands perfectly this time.

Jon ‘woo-hoos’ and Jordan smiles wide, taking this new determination and climbing up the first stack to get to the next one, twice as high. And before Jon can speak up to makes sure Jordan is ready, he leaps off and lands on the ground once more. This time, an audible thud sounds as his feet make contact with the ground. 

Jordan raises his head to look at Jon, “That didn’t hurt.” Jordan says. “I’m going higher.” Jon’s hart starts to race a little, “Dude are you sure?” he asks. Jordan nods, confident. “Hell yeah. All or nothing.” He goes to the next highest stack and with no hesitation jumps off. The sound of him landing results in a louder thud, but he barely feels it. 

“Holy shit.” Jon utters. “Dude, do you have super landing? You didn’t like float down or anything, you hit the ground like, hard.” Jon explains. “Should I go again? Make sure?” Jon asks him. “Hell yeah, man. Go for it.” Jon hypes him up. Jordan skips to the third highest stack and jumps. He lands again, and Jon could swear he felt the ground shake a little as Jordan hit it. 

Jon grabs his notebook again, writing in the new information and when he looks up from it, Jordan is already back on the stacks, continuing on to the next one. The cycle continues as Jordan climbs and jumps off over and over again. He goes higher and higher and hits the ground harder and harder each time. And as Jordan makes his way to the highest stack, Jon’s nerves kick in. 

He knows Jordan will be fine, but he can’t help it. Even when he sees Jordan, with a huge grin and full of confidence, jump off and, oh, Jon definitely felt the ground shake that time. “Woah, you could make your own earthquake, man.” he blurts out. “I guess we can this one a success, huh?” he announces. 

Jordan has the biggest smile on his face that Jon doesn’t think he’s ever seen. Which only leads Jon to smile just as wide, happy for his brother. Giddy and running on adrenaline, Jordan rushes over to pull Jon into a tight hug. When Jon feels like the hug gets a little too tight for comfort, he speaks up. “Ease up a little, superboy. I’d like to keep breathing.” he wheezes out.

Jordan lets him go, still grinning. “What’s next? I feel like I could handle some running right about now.” Jordan declares. Jon is taken aback a bit, not used to this sudden eager mood, but he doesn’t want to damper his brother’s high. “Yeah man, but food and water break first, okay? Don’t want you to super-faint.” Jon says. Jordan rolls his eyes, “Okay mom. Pass the bag over.”

They rest for a few minutes until Jordan gets restless and Jon explains what’s next. “Okay, so I spray painted a track for you, you’ll do a warm up run, then run a mile. I’ll time it and we’ll see where we’re at, got it?” Jon asks. Jordan nods and starts to jog on Jon’s DIY track. Jon eyes the hay stack and decides that’d be a better view for him. 

He climbs carefully and hits the highest stack before taking a seat on it with his notebook and stopwatch in hand. Jordan makes his way back, warmed up and waits for Jon to start. “Okay. Ready, set, go!” Jon yells and Jordan starts running. He finishes and his time is a little longer than the state average, and after Jon writes it down, he tells Jordan to go again. 

Not unlike the strength test, Jordan does well for not being a runner. He doesn’t set any records, but he runs slighter better the second time, better than the average time. Jon finishes documenting the running results before standing back up on the hay stack. Jordan walks up nearer to the smallest stack, aiming to climb up to meet Jon at the top. 

Jordan watches as Jon moves to pick up his backpack , only to sway a bit and misstep. Jordan watches as Jon can’t catch his footing and loses his balance, and starts to fall. Jordan sees it happen, to him it almost slows down. So slowly that maybe he could do something but, he’s frozen. He wills himself to move, but he can’t. He can only watch as Jon falls back and he’s no longer in Jordan’s sight. 

A thump hits his ears before he finally can get his legs to move. Racing up the stacks to where Jon just was, he makes it there and peeks over the edge. His heart races so fast, scared of what he’ll see. Jordan looks over slowly and see Jon, not on the ground or hurt, but on a make-shift mat, looking up at Jordan. 

“Damn, I really hoped that would work.” Jon says, sounding slightly disappointed. Jordan’s mouth hangs open in shock before realization and then fury start to set in. “What the FUCK. Jon?? You scared the hell out of me, why would you do that!?!?” Jordan screams at his brother. “Woah, man, I was just trying to test you’re flight, like to trigger it. I thought maybe danger equals powers? Its has before, right?” Jon tries to reason with Jor.

But Jordan is not having any of it. “TRIGGER IT??” I thought you could’ve been dead, you dumbass!!“ Jordan yells. ” Don’t you ever, EVER do that shit again! Never!!“ Jordan screams, seething with anger and worry towards Jon. The serious, heartbreaking tone of Jordan’s voice hits Jon like a wave. He gets hit by it and understands why he’s upset, it probably wasn’t Jon’s best idea and he puts himself in Jor’s shoes.

“Shit, Jor, I-” Jon doesn’t get to finish because in seconds, Jordan has jump down from the stack and pummels into Jon, not caring if he crushes him. Jordan holds onto Jon like he’d disappear any moment. Jon can feel his brother shaking and low cries shed into his shoulder. Jon grabs onto Jordan as tight as he humanly can and does what he does best, comforts his brother.

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m okay, Jor, I’m okay. I’m sorry, that was a stupid idea. I’m sorry.” Jon murmurs. The two stay locked together for what feels like hours before Jordan’s body stops shaking. Jon leans back to look at his brother, eyes bloodshot and face showing his exhaustion. “I think we should call it for today, what do you think?” Jon says, trying to lighten the mood. 

But Jordan is clearly not amused at all and fixes Jon with a look Jon can’t quite place, he just knows he’s not a an of it. “Okay, guess joking wasn’t the right move, gotcha.” Jon confirms. Jordan says nothing back, he only turns around and heads back to the house. All the joy and excitement from the day, gone in an instant.

It makes Jon’s stomach turn. This was his fault. Accepting the fact that he’s to blame, he drags his feet as he makes his own way back to the house. Disappointed with himself and his brain for not recognizing that his idea might not have hurt him, but how it could hurt his brother.

For the next hour, the boys confine themselves to their own rooms. Jon spends that time pacing the floor, still feeling awful about the way he made Jordan feel. He paces until he can’t take it anymore. 

Jon makes his way to Jordan’s door and knocks and gets no answer. He knocks again before opening the door himself, peeking in to find no sign of Jordan. Jon scans the room again, and barely spots the edge of some curly hair through the window. He steps into the room, walking towards the open window. Jon knocks on the sill and pokes his head out. “Hey, it’s me” Jon announces.

Jordan stays looking out at the farm as he replies, “I heard you come in.” Shock hits Jon, “Dude, your super hearing kicked in?” he wonders out loud. Jordan scoffs, “No, you just think you step lightly, which you don’t, by the way. What are your feet made of, lead?” He questions, sarcastically. Jon rolls his eyes. “Ha-ha, look who decided to be the funny twin.” Jon says.

He can see the ghost of smile on sneak it’s way onto Jordan’s face. Jon lets the silence sink in a little before speaking, “Listen, I know I can be a total idiot sometimes, but I am sorry, I didn’t mean you feel like that. I just didn’t think, you know, I just wanted to help you figure out your powers. I’m sorry I scared you. I feel fucking awful about it and I just need you to know, I’m really sorry.” Jon says, more quickly than he’d intended.

It’s quiet again until Jordan sighs, “I know, Jon. And I forgive you, even if you can be a real dumbass sometimes. I know you were trying to help, I just, snapped. I was scared you were hurt or dead and I saw you start to fall and I froze. I couldn’t move, I was stuck just watching you fall. So if you had really fell, I couldn’t have saved you, you get that? So, no more stunts like that, learning more about my powers isn’t worth you getting hurt, okay?” Jordan reaffirms to make sure Jon understands. 

Jon blinks back watery eyes. “Okay, no danger, got it.” Jon confirms. Jordan leans over and gives Jon a punch to his shoulder. “Ow!” Jon exclaims. “I thought you didn’t want me to get hurt?” he blurts out. “I don’t, I just wanted to make sure you’ll think twice before doing anything dumb again.” Jordan claims. 

“Damn, we might have to revisit your strength again, because, wow that hurt.” Jon whines, rubbing his shoulders. That cause Jordan to crack and and laugh at his brother. Jon smiles back at him, “Well, besides the bad decisions on my part, it was a pretty good day.” Jon offers. “Yeah, it wasn’t half bad.” Jordan agrees, “It was the happiest I’ve felt in a long time…” Jordan confesses. “Well, if you’re happy, then I’m happy.” Jon tells him. 

Both boys turn to watch as the sun slowly glides lower in the late afternoon. They linger on the small part of the roofing until the shingles become too uncomfortable to sit on any longer. Jon rises first, and offers a hand to Jordan. They both stand and take one last look at the sky, then turn back towards the window. 

Jordan goes first and hears Jon shuffle on the roof, but doesn’t hear him come into the room. He turns back to find the roof space empty. Poking his head out, he still doesn’t see Jon. Panic sets in, and Jordan doesn’t think twice before crawling back out the window and leaping of the roof’s edge. He hits the ground harder than he had all day. 

Jordan raises his head and finally sees Jon. He’s okay but, he’s not on the ground. Jon hovers in the air, staring down at the ground right below him. Jordan watches as Jon moves his head from gazing, stunned at the ground, to his brother. Sharing the same shocked look between them. Jon finds his voice through the confusion, “I tripped on my shoelaces.” he tells Jordan. 

Jordan’s eyes wide, watching until suddenly Jon hits the ground and lets out a groan. Snapping out the shock, Jordan rushes to help his brother up. He lets out a laugh of disbelief and can’t help himself. “I guess I’m not the only one who inherited dad’s clumsiness, huh, superboy?”

And after Jon gets his brain to work again, he can’t help but laugh at Jordan’s statement. “Guess I should start running the power tests myself now.” he says, laughing again.

Clark and Lois come home to find their sons laughing like maniacs. They weren't sure if they wanted to find out what happened while they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> @ cw,  
> just let my boys be happy.
> 
> -  
> sincerely,  
> nova


End file.
